Electronic vapor provision systems, such as e-cigarettes and other aerosol delivery systems, generally contain a reservoir of liquid which is to be vaporized, typically nicotine (this is sometimes referred to as an “e-liquid”). When a user inhales on the device, an electrical (e.g. resistive) heater is activated to vaporize a small amount of liquid, in effect producing an aerosol which is therefore inhaled by the user. The liquid may comprise nicotine in a solvent, such as ethanol or water, together with glycerine or propylene glycol to aid aerosol formation, and may also include one or more additional flavors. The skilled person will be aware of many different liquid formulations that may be used in e-cigarettes and other such devices.
The practice of inhaling vaporized liquid in this manner is commonly known as “vaping.”
An e-cigarette may have an interface to support external data communications. This interface may be used, for example, to load control parameters and/or updated software onto the e-cigarette from an external source. Alternatively or additionally, the interface may be utilized to download data from the e-cigarette to an external system. The downloaded data may, for example, represent usage parameters of the e-cigarette, fault conditions, etc. As the skilled person will be aware, many other forms of data can be exchanged between an e-cigarette and one or more external systems (which may be another e-cigarette).
In some cases, the interface for an e-cigarette to perform communication with an external system is based on a wired connection, such as a USB link using a micro, mini, or ordinary USB connection into the e-cigarette. The interface for an e-cigarette to perform communication with an external system may also be based on a wireless connection. Such a wireless connection has certain advantages over a wired connection. For example, a user does not need any additional cabling to form such a connection. In addition, the user has more flexibility in terms of movement, setting up a connection, and the range of pairing devices.
Note that many e-cigarettes already provide support for a USB interface in order to allow the e-cigarette to be re-charged. Accordingly, the additional use of such a wired interface to also provide data communications is relatively straightforward. However, the situation for providing a wireless data connection is more complex.